In developing software solutions it may be desirable to combine components created using different development tools. Doing so, however, may involve multiple manual steps in which a software developer performs manual actions to connect the different components together. The more manual steps a software developer needs to take, the less appealing it is to combine the components.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.